tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Progressive Broadcasting Corporation
Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (PBC) is a Philippine radio and television network owned by businessman Alfredo L. Henares with 70% equity share. The company was registered in the Philippine Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) on October 6, 1986. Its studios are located at the UNTV Building, 907 Brgy. Philam, EDSA Quezon City. PBC derives most of its income by selling airtime to blocktimers. PBC's flagship enterprise is the main UHF TV station in Mega Manila, UNTV Channel 37 (now UNTV News and Rescue) is operated and maintained by its blocktimer Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International, Inc. (BMPI), a media company under Broadcast ministry of Members Church of God International and headed by its chairman and CEO, veteran broadcaster and TV host Daniel S. Razon. BMPI also one of its FM station Wish 107.5 in Mega Manila. Meanwhile, provincial FM radio network Win Radio is operated by ZimZam Management, Inc. headed by PBC's EVP and COO, Manuelito "Manny" Luzon. History Legislative Franchise It was granted a 25-year legislative franchise on November 19, 1991 under Republic Act (R.A.) 7163 to construct, install, operate and maintain commercial radio and TV broadcasting stations in Region I, Region VI Region VII and National Capital Region signed by Philippine President Corazon C. Aquino. On September 23, 1995, R.A. 8162 was approved to amend its franchise extending its operations throughout the Philippines. On August 24, 2015, House Bill No. 5940 was approved by the House of Representatives and by the Senate of the Philippines on January 18, 2016 to extend PBC's franchise. On May 18, 2016, President Benigno S. Aquino III signed Republic Act No. 10820 which renewed PBC’s license for another 25 years. The law grants PBC a franchise to construct, install, operate, and maintain, for commercial purposes, radio broadcasting stations and television stations, including digital television system, with the corresponding facilities such as relay stations, throughout the Philippines. Radio On August 31, 1987, an unknown radio station started broadcasting at the frequency of 107.5 on the FM band. Playing what was then known as new wave, the station aired for a month, no call letters, no jocks. When they finally announced "This is dwNU, if you're listening, please call..." After mentioning the phone number on air, the phone rang constantly for three hours. DWNU 107.5 FM was the brainchild of banker/businessman Atom Henares, and radio veteran Mike Pedero. Born out of the need to come up with a product that would set the standard for good taste in music amongst the youths, NU 107 blasted the airwaves with rock, music that is "dynamic, young, passionate, creative, and always ready to renew itself." On November 7, 2010, NU 107 made its final broadcast and it was rebranded as 107.5 Win Radio with a Hot AC (masa) format on November 9, 2010. The station is currently managed by Manny Luzon's Zimzam Management Corp. Luzon stated that stations can't serve one menu a day, meaning that they can't play songs from only one genre, and these stations won't survive the radio industry. In 2014, UNTV's parent BMPI took over the management of 107.5 FM. The newest station held a soft launching during UNTV's 10th anniversary concert at the World Trade Center last June 26, 2014. The station was finally rebranded as 107.5 Wish FM, which was launched last August 10, 2014 at the World Trade Center. The "Win Radio" brand (under Luzon's management), however, transferred the Manila station to 91.5 FM while the Cebu, Davao and Iloilo FM stations retained the said brand. Television On July 2001, PBC ventured to UHF television through UNTV 37, which airs public service programs and Ang Dating Daan. UNTV started on May 2002 as a television counterpart to NU 107, airing rock-related music videos. In its early years, UNTV gained a cult following through the program Strangebrew, a.k.a. Ang show na may tama. In 2004, however, UNTV under the management of Mr. Jay Sonza of Tapatan, Inc. became the home of Ang Dating Daan after UHF SBN 21. As blocktime agreements with Solar Entertainment Corporation SBN, choosing to broadcast programming from its entertainment channel ETC in 2008. and gradually reduced and eventually abandoned airing rock music videos. Since then it has become a 24-hour TV station, airing not only Ang Dating Daan programs, but also news and information programming. In 2007, Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International, Inc. headed by Daniel Razon took over the operations of UNTV 37 and became a full-fledged public service channel, a first in the history of Philippine Television. Currently UNTV makes no reference of its history as a television network airing rock music videos and programs, claiming the network began airing in 2004 and not 2002 as previously noted. They also pronounce the network as you-en-tee-vee instead of un-tee-vee to distance themselves from the original incarnation. Movie In 2009, PBC's trade name Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International Inc. did make their first-ever movie "Isang Araw Lang" named after its campaign. FM stations Wish FM Win Radio (Note: The PBC-owned stations under the "Win Radio" brand are operated by Manny Luzon's One Radio Management Inc. Win Radio's Manila flagship station is owned by Mabuhay Broadcasting System (MBS), the former owner of 1350 AM. The Henares family, which co-owns PBC, is a minority stakeholder in MBS.) Stations As of June 2016: UNTV stations Analog Digital Inactive Television Stations See also *Philippine television networks *List of Philippine media companies